1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a top emission organic light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting device is a self-emissive device in which light is emitted as electrons and holes are combined when a current is supplied to an organic layer inserted between an anode and a cathode. An organic light emitting device is capable of being a lightweight and thin information display device having high image quality, fast response speed, and a wide viewing angle. Organic light emitting devices have been extensively used in highly-advanced information displays as well as mobile phones.
With regard to organic light emitting devices, power consumption may be increased and lifetime may be reduced due to an increase in the progressive driving voltage of, for example, a blue device from among red, green, and blue devices. In order to address this problem, it has been suggested that a buffer layer should be formed between an anode and a cathode.
Such a top emission organic light emitting device includes a metal reflective layer formed on one surface of the anode, wherein another surface of the anode on which the metal reflective layer is not formed is oxygen plasma-treated or ultraviolet (UV)-irradiated prior to forming a buffer layer.
However, when one surface of the anode of the top emission organic light emitting device is oxygen plasma-treated, oxygen may penetrate into the metal reflective layer and thus a metal oxide may be generated in the metal reflective layer, thereby reducing lifetime and increasing a progressive driving voltage.